At The End of The Stars
by Witch Baby Nikki
Summary: “Arigatou, my Riku-kun. . . This is the best gift anyone has ever given to me.” .........“I only want to see you happy from now on. I hate to see you sad or depressed.” ][Chapter 6: RIku: The Birth of Happiness Uploaded][
1. Prologue:Nikki: Dreams

A/N: Hola everyone! I am taking a LONG hiatus from my other fic 'Underneath it All' because I am not very focused on FF8 as I am on Kingdom Hearts right now, and plus I get to work on my writing skills! So I hope you all enjoy this! R+R Plz!  
  
Summary: 2 years after Ansem is defeated, Sora, Kairi, and Riku find each other once more and are back on Destiny Islands, but they're not the only ones who are back. The Heartless have returned as well and have broken the walls to the worlds once more. Sora and the gang must travel to Traverse Town to find Leon to help them fight the Heartless. But while in Traverse Town, Riku meets a young girl. Who is this young girl and where did she come from?  
  
  
  
At The End of the Stars By: Witch Baby  
  
  
  
Prologue: Nikki: Dreams .. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am floating ... Floating in a sea of darkness...  
  
I'm in a place where not even the tiniest sliver of light can be seen ...  
  
I'm cold .. Someone ..please, hold me ..  
  
I feel as if my last breath is near. My eyelids are heavy and my breathing has become shallow. The darkness is swallowing me up. I continue floating through the darkness. There are people surrounding me. I cry out for help, but no one seems to even care. "Please! Someone! Anyone! Help me!" I scream, but everyone just stares at me and watches as I fall farther into the darkness.  
  
Memories come back to me as I glance back at the people. I felt like people could live their lives whether or not I was there with my powers to help them with their own darkness. I felt useless. Unnecessary. Unwanted. I was always the unwanted child no matter where I went. I would enter their lives and they would rejoice as I brought them happiness for awhile but then they would forget about me. I would always blend into the background as someone else took my place. That's the way it was like with my .. my mother ..  
  
I am completely in the darkness now, but I neither want to nor care to get out now. For once I feel like I belong somewhere in these worlds of unwanted children. Trapped forever in the darkness. But what is to become of me now? Am I forced to be here by myself for all eternity or will some other unwanted child come down to comfort my pain?  
  
No ...  
  
No one in all of the worlds has ever nor will ever feel the pain that I have endured over the years. My pain and suffering is for me and for me alone. No one else. At least ... I hope so ...  
  
But please, someone just ... Just please hold me. I feel so cold and lonely.  
  
Please ...  
  
Don't leave me ....  
  
Don't abandon me ....  
  
Please!  
  
Just....  
  
Just hold me!  
  
But please don't ...  
  
DON'T LEAVE ME !!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A quick gasp escapes my lips as I rise up from the table where I slept all morning panting hard. I quickly get my breathing under control and put my hands on my head and rest my elbows on the old table. I run my hands down my face and look around the room. I'm still here, at the small house in the Third District of Traverse Town. I was afraid I was still stumbling through the darkness. I sigh loudly. I don't want to be here, but I have no choice. Traverse Town was the one place where HE couldn't find me and one of the most dangerous places to be when the Heartless are on the loose. I figured this was the first place to start my investigation about why the Heartless have chosen now of all times to attack the worlds again.  
  
I get up quietly, grab my white bucket hat and my black tie and walk to the door. Before I can turn the doorknob, I see something out of the corner of my eye. It's on note thumbtack to the wall. I carefully take off the thumbtack, so to not rip the note, and carefully read the piece of paper. It read:  
  
Dear Nikki,  
  
Hey, lil' sis! Hope you slept well.  
  
Don't forget, today you're working in the shop with Aerith and you're also responsible of the synthesis shop as well since the moggles have the next week off. Also, If you're going to the Second or Third District today remember that there are heartless and you need to be extra careful!  
  
See ya later!  
  
Love,  
  
Leon  
  
P.S. Please don't do anything 'childish' today, alright?  
  
  
  
I crumpled the note up in frustration. I hated Aerith and the way shes teaching Leon to call me 'childish.' I threw the crumpled piece of paper in the trash near the window and held on to the windowsill with both hands. I looked up at my reflection. Raven black hair and glowing red eyes met my angry gaze. The girl in the window frightened me for only a second and then I realized it was myself and quickly ran out the door and headed for the First District. My dreams of darkness will have to be put in hold for now. But still, I long someone, just anyone, to just hold me ....  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow! I wrote this all in 15 minutes and I think its pretty good! What do you guys think? R+R PLZ! 


	2. Chapter 1:Riku:Dreams of the Purest Kiss

At The End of the Stars  
  
  
  
By: Witch Baby  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Riku: Dreams of the Purest Kiss ....  
  
A cool breeze of salty sea air brushed my face. I looked out onto the clear blue horizon. My prison surrounded by water has returned to haunt me. But even though I want to escape, I won't give into my darkness.  
  
I stood crossed armed in the shade of the dock. I look out on to the beach where Kairi and Sora were running around, chasing each other. I looked at the expressions on their faces; I couldn't see what they were so I looked some more. Their faces taken up by smiles, the air filled with their laughter, as innocent as a child's. I wasn't sure but this emotion looked like ... Happiness. And if it was, what about me? What about my happiness?  
  
Kairi caught up with Sora and tackled him to the ground. She lay on top of him; her face mere inches away from his, her breathing heavy like his. She giggled softly as Sora pulled her into a gentle kiss. A kiss that seemed as sweet and as pure as Kairi herself when she first came to the islands. I envied Sora, for there he was the wielder of the Keyblade, kissing the prettiest girl on the island. There, under her soft, pink lips did he find happiness while here, in the cold seawaters, I found pain. How I longed to hold Kairi in my arms; to kiss her lips with the same love and sincerity; to send shivers down her spine with just a mere touch as Kairi had told me that Sora did. Their kiss quickly deepened. I scowled and clenched my fists. I quietly left my spot and walked towards the two. Though I respected Sora and his privacy, at this moment, I hated him.  
  
When I got there, the two seemed to be really going at it. Sora's hands practically went everywhere! Kairi's soft giggles and moans made me blush a deep crimson. I cleared my throat but they clearly didn't hear because Sora's hand has traveled to her ass. I cleared my throat louder this time. They heard me and got up and quickly regained their composure. "Sorry 'bout that, Riku!" Sora said, as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand. Kairi clutched his left hand and said, "How embarrassing! We always seem to end up doing that; making out on the beach. Sorry Riku!" I looked dully at them. My eyes searching their faces for the slightest sign of apology, but they just stood there joking with each other. Once again, forgetting me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. Memories of today seemed to keep creeping into my thoughts. Sora cradling Kairi gently in his arms, Kairi's sweet giggles of innocence, her bubble gum pink lips. I blushed in the dark, but quickly erased those thoughts with a quick headshake. What was I thinking? Kairi was Sora's girlfriend. Still I wondered if someone out there was waiting for me. Waiting for me to cradle them to sleep during a thunder storm, to have someone to talk to when the world is fucked up, to share a special kiss with, a kiss that will probably be more pure than Sora and Kairi's kisses. With these thoughts still buzzing around in my head, I happily drifted off into slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on, Riku! You're getting slower!"  
  
"At least give me a chance to catch my breath!"  
  
A girl about my height ran up a grassy hill ahead of me and stood up promptly at the top. She had glossy black hair, pale skin, and vivid violet eyes (A/N: Vivid Violet is a color that we, for some reason, were talking about in science the other day! IT ACTUALLY WAS USEFUL!). Her voice, to me, was practically angelic I finally reached the top. She giggled, " You're such a slowpoke, Riku ... " I smirked as I looked at her. I slid my arm around her waist "Oh am I...?" I pulled her closer for a kiss. She wrapped arms around my neck and returned the kiss. Her lips were soft and delicate like a rose petal. Our kiss continued for what seemed to me like an eternity, our bodies close together with our embrace tight like we would lose each other if we let go. The kiss seemed to be going well until I felt something run down her cheek onto mine ... a tear ....  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gomen! Gomen! Gomen Nasai Minna-san! Sorry the first two parts are so short! I don't really have anytime and whenever I write I always rush! Sorry again! PLZ R+R! 


	3. Chapter 2: Riku & Nikki: A Couple Of Dre...

A/N: Arigato to everyone who have review so far! I wrote this chap to make up for the short chapters that I've written so far! I aimed it for 2000 words total so I hope this is better!  
  
  
  
  
  
At The End of the Stars  
  
By: Witch Baby  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Riku & Nikki: A Couple Of Dreamers  
  
  
  
Riku ....  
  
  
  
I woke up later in the evening by the sound of thunder outside my window. I quickly sat up in my bed and looked out my window. I gasped at what I saw. A comet-like object hung over the island giving it an eerie glow, just like it did two years ago. In the distance I could see Sora and Kairi paddling in their boats to the island. I rushed out of bed and ran downstairs.  
  
  
  
"Riku, where are you going?" Mom asked as I rushed to the door. "I'm gonna meet Kairi and Sora at the Island" I replied. "Isn't it a little late?" she interrogated "Sorry Mom, gotta go! Talk later! Love ya bye!" I jumbled my words together as I kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door. As I ran down the beach to my boat, old memories of Maleficent and Ansem crept into my brain. I quickly shook them off and got in my boat.  
  
  
  
The cold seawaters were trashing about, rocking my boat as I paddled hard to get to the island. I stopped and looked at the sky. Trees and various debris were flying up in to the air to the comet like it did long ago. I continued on. I tied my boat to the dock and ran across the beach to the door to the cove.  
  
  
  
I pushed open the door and was greeted by a strong gust of wind pushing me back. "Kairi?! Sora?!"" I yelled out in to the darkness. An eerie silence swept across the island as I stood praying for an answer. " .... Ri-Riku ..." A strained voice came from the distance. I squinted in front of me. I petite body with pale skin and dark auburn hair lay in the sand. " Kairi!" I ran to her, fighting the strong winds. I gently picked her up in my arms, which momentarily sent a shiver down my spine and a red tint in my cheeks. " Kairi! Kairi, what happened? Where's Sora?" I asked as I raised her head a little higher. She gasped for breath as she murmured, "Sora .. gummi ship.. Traverse town..." And with a last gasp she collapsed in my arms. I gently shook her "Kairi. Kairi!" A loud crash came from above me. Still holding Kairi in my arms, I turned around to look. I bright light was hurdling towards us, coming closer and closer, and closer ....  
  
(A/N: Sry the 1st part was so short! I'm not good with Riku's POV! Gomen!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nikki ....  
  
  
  
I sighed loudly. I wished this day would end. Being cooped up in such a small place with Aerith the angel of stupidiousity (A/N: my new fav word!) can get extremely hectic. " Why are you sighing?" She scolded "This is booooooring! Can I go home yet?" I whined, hoping to get her too aggravated and let me go. "Ayah, Nikki! What a stupid question! What if a customer comes in, huh? What then? Think before you speak Nikki" She yelled, then I heard he mutter under her breath, " .... Childish girl." I bit my lower lip to keep from screaming. Childish. That's how she saw me. As nothing more than a mere child getting in her way.  
  
  
  
I ran my fingers through my long black hair, which had become messy after taking off my bucket hat. I turned around and rested my elbows against the back counter looking at the glass cupboard across from it and stared and my reflection. There I stood, A girl 17 years of age with raven black hair, red eyes and the strangest fashion sense in Traverse Town; a sleeveless back top with a red ribbon up the middle, baggy denim pants with thick black knee high boots and various bangles and bracelets on both arms. Aerith's shrill voice interrupted my thoughts. " Aigoo Nikki! Dreaming again? Get back to work, you, quote-unquote, brother is expecting us to do him this favor right!" I scoffed at her remark "Like my brother would even step foot in this place ..." "Hel-lo! He owns this place now!" she yelled, putting her hands on her hips. I started again, "I was talking about my-" I paused and thought and moment, then said, ".... nevermind.." She broke out into an evil little smile. "Good. Now get your head out of the sky and get back to work." She then turned back around and continued dusting the tables and furniture. I scowled. Like I would ever tell her about Shitori. Not on her life, ever. I turned around and headed for the door. "And just where are you going Nikki?" Aerith called from behind. "I'm going on my break." I murmured. Aerith glanced at the clock "That time already? Alright, go on. I'll finish up in here." She said, then returned to her work. I looked at her, quietly stuck my tongue out at her and went outside.  
  
  
  
I leaned up against the railing above the center of the First District and took a deep breath of fresh air. I looked up at the sky a bright light streaked across the sky. "Look, a shooting star" A voice came from behind me and I quickly turned around to see who it was. Leon walked slowly towards me, his hands deep in his pockets. " Leon, what are doing here? Aren't you supposed to be training?" I asked looking deep into his blue eyes. He chuckled, "What about you? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be working with Aerith." I diverted my eyes from his gaze and continued leaning on the railing. "I'm on my break .." He stood next to me and leaned against the railing too. "I guess you could say I am too." He said looking out on the center of the district. I studied his face quietly for a moment; his deep blue eyes stared off into the distance, his strong chin pointed outward and slightly raised, while his lips curled into a small smile. Once again I look away from him and stare off as well "Why are you always so happy around me Leon? Why not around Aerith?" I quietly asked. I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eye and look back "I guess it's because you're someone that's exactly like me, some one so alike that I can confide in unlike Aerith who is the complete opposite of me! It just makes me happy to just talk things over with you then it is to just keep it all in like before. Why do you ask? Don't I make you happy like that? You always talk to me." I looked at him and said defensively, "Of course talking to you makes me happy Leon th-" He cut me off "The why don't you ever smile?" His face got cold and stern. I looked away. "Its just ..." A thunderous boom came form the Third District and rumbled through out the town. Leon and I quickly exchanged glances and ran to the Third District.  
  
When we got there, two bodies basically lay on the ground. A silver haired boy held on to a red haired girl as he tried to stand up. "Riku! Kairi!" Leon called as he ran towards them. I absentmindedly followed him as she looked at the two and picked up the girl "Kairi's unconscious, I'm gonna take her to the accessory shop and see if Aerith can keep and eye on her. In the meanwhile, you help Riku to the small house, ok?" I nodded my head in agreement as he turned and left. I ran up to the boy named Riku's side and began to help pick him up. I put his arm over my shoulder and put my arm around his waist and pulled him up. Man, was he heavy! It seemed as if he was refusing my help, groaning obscenities as I dragged him towards the stairs.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Riku! Let me help you, geez!" I groaned, trying to help him on the stairs. After about ten minutes of practically dragging him up the stairs, we finally made it to the door of the house. I turned the doorknob and kicked in the door, not wanting to shift the boy's weight on my shoulders. I sat Riku down on the bed and ran to the closet. I grabbed a small towel and submerged it into the pail of cold water next to the door. I gently wrung it out and gave it to Riku to place on his head. The cold water against his sore body made him wince in pain. I bent down in front of him and asked, "You ok?" He looked at me as if to say, "Leave me the Hell alone." I changed the conversation. "So ...Your name is Riku, right?" He blankly looked at me as he continued wiping his face. "Yeah, so? Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Nikki. Nikki Nagashima." I replied, standing up in front of him. "And in case you're wondering, you're in Traverse Town right now." He looked up at me sharply, his sea green eyes narrowed in shock and anger. "Traverse Town?! What about the Destiny Islands?! What about my home?!" he yelled as he stood in front of me. I looked up at him now, he was about an inch or so taller. "So, you're from another world are you? But how'd you get here without a Gummi Ship?" I asked as I cocked my head and narrowed my eyes. "Well," he started "I-I don't know ..." The room fell silent as he looked down at the floor. I crossed my arms and said, "Well, you should rest up now. I'm gonna go back to the First District to work. Leon will be here soon to check up on you." I then turned around, opened the door and left.  
  
  
  
I worked the rest of the night at the accessory shop, helping Aerith do nothing at all. I kept wondering about that guy. How did he get here? And where did he come from? I glanced at the young girl on the couch; she lay there peacefully sleeping. I blew a stray strand of hair out of my face and walked towards the door. "Aerith, I'm going now." I quietly said. She turned around and flashed me a strange smile. "Ok, well you tell Leon that you have the day off tomorrow but he doesn't, ok?" I nodded silently and walk out the door. I walked down the steps of the First District and just sat there for a while, searching the sky. "Hey" a deep voice came from behind me, it was kinda new to me but I knew whom it belonged to. I sighed, "Riku, what are you doing out of bed?" He sat down next to me. "I needed to walk of the soreness." I pulled my knees to my chin and sighed loudly. Another silence fell among us as we stared off into the sky. "Leon told me that you never smile," Riku said, breaking the silence "why is that?" I glanced at him and mumbled, "None of your business ..." He sighed this time and ran his fingers through his silver hair. "What do you dream about?" I looked at him quizzically "huh?" He looked at me, sternly gazing into my fire red eyes. ".... You tell me first." I said, returning the stern look. "This may sounds stupid and probably perverted but ..." He started "Well I dream of a special someone in my life to hold and kiss with true love and passion. Like Kairi and ..." He looked at the ground breaking our stare while I searched the sky again. " I dream of a world where everyone needs each other to do things, to rely on people more then their instincts, a world free of unwanted children .." He stood up and stared off into the distance as I glanced up at him. "I guess .. I guess we're just a couple of dreamers then, huh?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did'ya like it? I spent all night working on this! It was hard and fun at the same time! I better get a big fat review from you all for this piece of art! Ja ne! Next chap coming soon! 


	4. Chapter 3: Nikki: My Crazy, Fucked Up Me...

A/N: Hi! Thanx to everyone who reviewed! Here are a few things I want to clarify before I began today:  
  
Ages Here are the ages in the fic:  
  
Riku, Nikki, Nagisa (OC later in the story): 17  
  
Sora, Kairi: 16  
  
Leon: 27  
  
Aerith: 24  
  
Yuffie: 18  
  
Story Changes/ Plans  
  
This will be a two-part story this being the first half. The second half in entitled "There lies a New Future". The two put together say "At the End of the Stars.. There Lies a New Future." I also will be posting 3 preview chapters of the sequel on this story.  
  
3.) Battles/ Fight Sequences  
  
I will not be writing them, though they will be in this story, but mostly the most action will be in the sequel. My friend and fav author, Brettdawg2005, will be writing them for this story.  
  
Um.that's it for now. I might add more tho.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At The End Of The Stars .. By: Witch Baby  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Nikki: My Crazy, Fucked Up Memories ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next week was hectic. Cid made us drag his 2-ton crate of gummi parts to Gepehetto's shop, Leon left me and Aerith to take care of the shop which was now over run by travelers and now, Kairi wanted us to help look for her boyfriend.  
  
"Please, oh please, oh please!" the red haired girl named Kairi begged. "No." I bluntly said as I leaned crossed armed against the wall outside of the Accessory Shop. It was a chilly autumn evening as Riku, Kairi and I stood outside as Leon closed the shop. "But why not?" she asked with disappointment in her voice. "Because it's a stupid idea," I said "We'd be risking our lives and our worlds for this kid if we did"  
  
She lowered her head. She'd obviously wanted to find this Sora kid very badly. Leon walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "C'mon Nikki. Sora's a good kid and he couldn't have gone too far. Besides, you haven't been to another world in about two years!" I looked at him with a cross face. Why would he of all people want to another world? Especially after he lost his ...  
  
"Just help her." Riku said, standing on the steps overlooking the center square. "Maybe it'll make her shut up. "Kairi turned to him and pouted. "Riku, just because Sora's the Keyblade master instead of you and because he has a very pretty girlfriend while you have no on is no reason to just abandon him in wherever the heck he is!" she scolded. Riku looked down in embarrassment. I glared at Kairi and said, "Kairi, maybe if you weren't so mean and self-centered I would probably help you. But I definitely wont help you if you suddenly just bite the heads off people that have done nothing to you." She returned my glare and scowled at me. She then stuck her nose in the air and walked away, I watched her as she did.  
  
"Thanks," A quiet, nearly inaudible murmur came from Riku. I whipped my head around to face him. "Although, you should've done that." He said quietly once more. "Why not?" I asked, very curious about the situation at hand "Am I just going to stand here and let her talk to people like that? Like they're lower than her?" He remained silent. "I grew up with that kind of attitude in my family and I if I didn't take it then, why the hell should I take it now?" He looked up and met my gaze. Though, he now seemed calm and peaceful, his eyes said otherwise. They reflected anger and jealousy towards me as if to tell me about this Sora person. "Kairi will not rest until she sees Sora again ... " He mumbled, still staring into my eyes. "She will stop at nothing to see him. Shes lost him once and shes not about to lose him again. Kairi and Sora are always like that; always looking out for each other, helping each other out, caring for one another, and always, always forgetting about me." He looked at the ground and clenched his fists. "So, I take it Sora and Kairi are an item?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side to try to see his eyes once more.  
  
Slowly, his head raised and his eyes looked up at me. I gasped slightly. His eyes, that were once so peaceful and tranquil, were now filled with an evil look that brought dark memories to my mind. "I guess you could say that," he started "He risked his life for her and now she will risked hers for his." He then slowly turned and walked towards the Third District. It took me awhile to realize that I was alone, because I had not heard Leon's boots stomping along the ground to the Second District. Once again, I was alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that evening, I lie in my bed in the Blue room of the hotel that had been unoccupied for some days now. I stared up at the ceiling and thought for a moment. Memories of when I was a little girl at Star's Point, my world came into my mind. Scary memories of fighting and yelling and .. The Chaos. But most of all I remember the pain. The pain of the neglect of the words "I love you" in my family. No one said it. At least, to me. The pain of the hand print left by the cold-hearted slap of my father on my face. The pain of the years that went by after my mother's suicide. The pain of the Self-Mutilation I went through. My life was hell. I now lived here in Traverse Town with Leon, my so-called 'brother.' Of course, he's not my REAL brother. My Brother probably still lives at Star's Point. I was only called Leon's little sister mostly because I acted so much like him; cold, hard stares, emotionless faces, distant personality and the pain of losing some many that you cared about.  
  
Basically, I was living a lie. Living in a world that I cannot truly call my own. Role-playing as someone else's sister. Running away from my harsh and deathly reality. When I went through my life as a child, there must have been something that I did to make my life so fucked up right now. I closed my eyes. I wished to drift off into sleep but was soon greeted by a flash of my mother in my mind and flung my eyes open. I want to die. I want to be erased from this world like the mistake I was. But I did not want to die like my mother did. I did not want to be found hanging from the ceiling of a hospital room. I wanted to die a slow, painfully death that would recap all of the pain that I had felt in my life. I want to be found in bed with deep cuts in my wrists and a small smile on my face. But the cold, hard slap of reality woke me from my daydream. It hit me. No matter how hard I try I will never be able to die by myself. I was slowly losing interest in doing that and I just wanted to go home, back to the metropolis from which I came from. I stared up once more at the ceiling and quietly mumbled, "Another unfamiliar ceiling ... "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That didn't take very long to type up, maybe 15 min at the most and it turned out ok. Since I dun have a proof reader as of the moment, that are a lot of mistakes in here. Also, Neon Genesis Evangelion fans will be surprised that I used Shinji's infamous "Unfamiliar Ceiling" line! A lot of the story, part I & II, will be based on Evangelion, especially End of Evangelion since it is my fav anime ever! Stay Tuned! 


	5. there lies a new future:chapter ?:nikki:...

A/N: Hi it's me again! Here is one of the preview chaps that I promised you guys! It is in script form and it is an 'edited version', which mean that since this is in the sequel I will probably be adding more stuff later when I re-post it. I mostly will do this because you would be unfamiliar with some of the relationships between the characters at this time. Also, later in the story, and I now this is a HUGE spoiler for the story but, later Riku and Nikki become boyfriend and girlfriend but then, another person come crashing down into Traverse Town and Riku falls in love with this girl and secretly starts dating her then he breaks up with Nikki, yadda, yadda yadda. Anywayz, the girl's name is Nagisa. Yea I know BIG LONG SPOILER there! Sorry if I ruined it but you would have figured it out eventually! Anywayz, read on reviewers, Read on!  
  
P.S: Gomen if this is a HUGE spoiler for you Guardian Storm Dragon! But look at it this way, at least ya know the outline of what about to happen to Riku and Nikki!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
.. there lies a new future by: witch baby  
  
  
  
chapter ??: nikki: sub-conscience, part 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The scene opens to nikki lying naked in a half-filled tub in a half- destroyed house, her clothes folded neatly in a chair next to the tub.)  
  
nikki: help me ..  
  
(kanji appears on screen: why?)  
  
nikki: because I'm scared ..  
  
(kanji: why?)  
  
nikki: because I am dying ...  
  
(kanji: well, that is good for you ...)  
  
( the scene changes to nikki sitting in a room that is completely black with the exception of the spotlight that shines on her, she holds her head in her hands, her eyes wide and bloodshot, a click is heard and nagisa appears in front of her, her hands on her hips as she looks down on nikki.)  
  
nagisa: so, tell me nikki, what are the words that you wanted riku to tell you?  
  
(kanji: I will never leave you ..)  
  
nagisa(holds her hand to her ear): what? Speak up.  
  
(kanji: I will hold you for all eternity ... )  
  
  
  
nagisa( angrily): I said I didn't hear you! What is it that you want riku to say to you and only you!  
  
( the screen flashes with kanji saying "I love you" and a scene of nikki screaming "I love you!")  
  
( the scene then changes to a 6 year old nikki clutching a stuffed animal to her chest sobbing in japanese)  
  
nikki (in japanese): shitori-kun! Please don't leave me! Stay with me!  
  
10 year old shitori: no. I don't want to have anything to do with you.  
  
nikki (looks up at him with tears streaming down her face): but why? What did I do? Tell me what I did wrong!  
  
21 year old shitori: you cast away your emotions like they were nothing and promised to never cry again and yet here you lay, sobbing like the weakling you really are ....  
  
(18 year old nikki is sitting on the ground naked and still holding the animal to her chest sobbing harder)  
  
(she looks up)  
  
nikki: shitori- kun ...  
  
  
  
(the scene goes to nikki in the tub once more and then closes up on her left eye)  
  
nikki (voice-over): I wish that I could turn back time .. cause now the guilt is all mine cant live without the trust from those you love .... (shes closes her eyes)  
  
  
  
( a picture of riku and nikki hugging flashes on screen)  
  
(nikki's eyes fling open as she lays in a bed staring up at the ceiling, the sheets are scattered amongst herself)  
  
nikki: am I ... alone?  
  
( she rolls her head to the right of her and looks at the night stand, various items are scattered among it; make-up, money, various torn pictures, and a cell phone.)  
  
nikki (sighs): the phone that will never ring .. you left early again .. yuboh ...  
  
(shes gets up and walks over to the vanity, she stares at the naked girl in the mirror with the matted hair, pale ivory skin and eeriely glowing purple eyes. )  
  
(she scoffs)  
  
nikki: how disgusting ...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There it is! The first preview chap for " .. there lies a new future!" I hope you all liked it! And no, I didn't not forgat to capitalize the stuff, that's just how I write my script forms! This will have A LOT more scenes when I re-post it so dun say its too short cause its not! Also I absolutely KNOW this ruined most of the fic, GOMEN!!!! The next regular chap is coming up!  
  
  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Yuboh = honey (korean [dun ask me WHY a JAPANESE girl said this! I just like the word!]) 


	6. Chapter 4: Riku: That Really Strange Fee...

A/N: YAY! YAY! YAY! I'm SOOOO happy! Why you ask? Because my boyfriend broke up with me! Huh? Why should that make me happy? Well he was an asshole and he NEVER talked to me and he thought I was dating one of my friends. Oh and I was sick of him. Anywayz back to the story, like we were even talking bout it in the first place ... Umm this is probably the part of the fic that Guardian Storm Dragon will find most pleasing to her curiosity. Oh and if ya didn't get my email GSD, Later in the story you will learn that Nikki's eyes are very sensitive to the ultra violet rays in the Traverse Town area which make the iris turn a fiery red color, but when shes at her own world her eyes turn purple, their normal color. Wow, Paying attention in science really DOES pay off! And we get to dissect an eye on Monday! Oooo! Gross! PLZ R+R!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At The End of the Stars  
  
By: Witch Baby  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Riku: That Really Strange Feeling ... part I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Riku .....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Kairi and I took the place of Nikki and Aerith at the Accessory Shop; she cleaned the shop as I tended to the customers. All day I stood behind the counter listening to people's questions, taking their orders and sometimes just chatting away. And, boy, did they have the weirdest things to talk about! One woman who came in earlier today kept talking about her husband and if she should divorce him because of his alcohol problem and I couldn't get word in edgewise so I just kept nodding my head, then at lunchtime this one kid kept asking me if I battled with any weapons and if I got any boo-boos. The people in Traverse Town were weird. "Have a nice day." I said with a fake cheery smile as I finished talking to a foreigner and watched as he walked out. I sighed loudly. Finally, I thought he would never leave! I glanced at Kairi and watched as she busily fixed the cushions on the sofa while she hummed a string of notes that reached high to the heavens. She let out a soft sigh and wiped her forehead with her left hand, brushing away strands of auburn hair from her face. " There, finished!" she said triumphantly as she stepped back from the couch. "Well," she started, turning to me "whaddya think?" I looked at the couch, I saw that the tears and holes were patched up and only unless you walked up to it and squinted really hard you could see the patchwork. "Good job, Kairi" I praised looking at the girl. She smiled her toothy smile and giggled, "Thanks!" Normally, a look from her like that would make my heart skip a beat but now, it just seems like shes too happy- go-lucky for my tastes.  
  
  
  
Suddenly a gust of rainwater wind blew the door open letting a burst of cold, wet wind in. A tall figure stepped in and quickly shut the door closed. Kairi's smile faded when she saw you the figure belonged to. "Oh. Hello Ms. Nikki." She said coldly as she took a seat on the newly patched up couch. Nikki stood at the door soaking wet; she wore her normal outfit with an overly sized leather jacket which sleeves went way past her fingers. Her hair clung to the sides of her face as she let out a relieved sigh; "You wouldn't believe how hard its raining out there." She walked up to the counter, Kairi gasped, "Nikki! I just mopped the floor!" Nikki and I both looked down at the floor in unison, it seemed that she was tracking mud from outside. "So?" Nikki asked raising an eyebrow "Its only mud." Kairi raised her voice in anger, "'Only mud?!' I spent all morning mopping the floor!" I tried to calm the red haired girl down. "Kairi, Nikki's right, I mean it IS only mud and it's not that much, you can just clean it up with a rag. No biggie." Nikki glanced at me and then at Kairi. "Yea, Kairi. Don't be so uptight." Kairi let out a groan of exasperation and then went upstairs to the Synthesis Shop. Nikki and I watched as left.  
  
  
  
She then turned to me with something strange on her face. A small smile. "W- Wh- You're smiling?!" I stammered, amazed at the sight before me. Her smile widened a little. "Of course I am." I blinked hard. "But .. But I thought you never smiled?" I said pointing at her face. She gently put my hand down. "Well, no ones ever stood up for me before. Even if this was such a little event, it was still nice to feel like I matter too. Thank you." She cocked her head to the side and gently smiled once more. Her smile seemed to stun me as I just stood there looking at her; taking in her features. Her long raven black raven, still soaking wet from the rain, clung to her creamy pale skinned face, her slanted red eyes soft with kindness, her high cheekbones, her soft pink lips curved into a smile; my eyes kept wandering and before I could stop them they stopped on her chest. Realizing I was staring, I quickly turned my head away and looked down at the counter with a bright crimson flush on my face. I saw that her left hand was still on mine, her long nails were gently buried in my skin.  
  
  
  
She must have noticed my blush, because she then curiously leaned her head closer as I moved back. She leaned in closer still until I had my back against the glass cases that were against the walls. I still had my face downward from hers, so I accidentally came too close with her chest and immediately looked up meeting eye to eye with her, a deep crimson blush still on my face. My heart raced and pounded against my chest and drop of sweat rolled down the side of my face.  
  
  
  
A loud ringing sound came from the Second District. Clearly it was the bell from the Gizmo Shop announcing he arrival of a new hour. Nikki, still close to my face, quickly gasped and looked at the watch on her left hand, releasing mine. "Oh no," she gasped slapping her forehead " I was supposed to meet Leon at the Hotel 30 minutes ago! Oh, I am in SO much trouble!" she quickly got off the counter and straightened her leather jacket and ran to the door. I stood dumbfounded staring at her still pressed against the glass cases. She opened the door and turned my way, she winked and held up a peace sign, "Ciao bello!" She then ran out the door. I let out a relieved sigh and my heart slowed to it normal pace. Geez, whats happening to me? I have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I usually don't get this unless I 'm around ... Oh no! DO I have Crush on...??! I silently panicked. A scoff came from behind me and I swiveled around. Kairi was looking down from the Synthesis Shop. Gasp! Did she see? "Frankly, I don't know what you see in that girl!" she said coldly before going back to whatever she was doing upstairs. I just stood there ... thinking ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WAI~! I finally wrote a Riku POV that's actually good! Its probably gonna be my fav Riku POV in the whole story! I hope you liked this! Part II is coming up and its Nikki's turn to feel the tension and it the fist kiss o_O! But I'm probably not gonna have fun with that part .. CAUSE I DUN KNO HOW TO WRITE ROMANTIC SCENES! So I'm gonna be a mook and ask Brett to do it for me! Plz Review, y'all!  
  
(Yipee! I proof read this all by myself! Yay!) bblah! Just testing!/b  
  
---------Witch Baby Nikki~! 


	7. Chapter 5: Nikki: That Really Strange Fe...

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everybody! I was very busy this week. Also I think I fixed the problem of anonymous readers who can't put up reviews (GOMEN KELSEY!). Hope you all like this!  
  
Oh Yea! And I just notice that I'm calling Guardian Storm Demon Guardian storm Dragon! Sorry bout that!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
At The End of the Stars  
  
By: Witch Baby  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Nikki: That Really Strange Feeling, part II  
  
  
  
Nikki . . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're late . . . . "  
  
  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
  
  
I took off my rain-drenched jacket and threw it on the floor, leaving a small puddle underneath it. Leon sat on the bed in the green room with his arms folded. "You're always late did you know that?" he asked, a tone of annoyance in his voice. "Of course I did." I said "That one of my most charming qualities!" Leon stood and looked down on me. "Nikki, I'm serious. And put up your hair, it's a mess." He threw a pair of lacquered chopsticks at me and I then twisted my hair in to a bun. I sighed quietly and put my arms behind my back and asked, "So, what was so important that you absolutely had to tell me today?" I rocked back and forth on my heels, making a clicking sound as I went back. His strong voice filled the room as I absentmindedly rocked in place. "As you know the Heartless have reappeared. And they reappeared at the same time you came here . . . . . "  
  
  
  
  
  
I sharply looked up at him. Did he know? No, he couldn't. But, he does have a point . . . . "Yea, so?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. "So, I just want to know if you know anything about this . . . . Do you?" His voice was so full of suspicion and his eyes narrowed as he looked at me. I quickly turned around to avoid eye contact with him. That's what always got me with lies. Eye contact. One look at them while I lie will make me burst out in laughter. "No, of course not! Why would I, of all people, have information about these Heartless things." My chest ached and my hearts was racing. I knew lying was bad, but I couldn't tell him the truth. He just wouldn't understand.  
  
  
  
"Nikki - " He was cut off by a shrill scream in the red room. "Aerith!" Leon yelled as he swiftly took out his gunblade, Griever. "Nikki, lets go!" I looked at him in panic. "Whadda mean 'lets go'?!" I asked " You know I don't have a powerful weapon like yours! I only have my magic!" I was too late; he had already broken down the door and rushed in. "Leon!" I yelled and followed after him.  
  
  
  
Aerith stood at one side of the bed as the creature stood at the other. "Leon! Nikki!" She screamed. Leon ran to the Heartless and jumped, his gunblade ready to slice. "Die! " He yelled as he came down. Finally realizing what was happening; I rushed to the Heartless's side. "No!" I screamed as I covered the creature with my body. "Nikki! Move!" I heard Leon yell, but I wasn't fast enough and deep cut soon ran down my arm. I winced in pain but my grip on the Heartless only strengthened. I heard it coo and I gently said, "It okay now. Everything's gonna be okay. Sorry I got you mixed up in all this running away stuff, little guy . . . . " Leon run front of me and yelled, "What do you think you're doing? Protecting Heartless? Now, move so I can destroy it!" He raised his blade into the air threatening to slash. "Iie! " I held on tight to the creature and ran out of the hotel. "Nikki!" Leon yelled after me. His voiced faded as I ran away from the Second District.  
  
  
  
I was soaking wet. But I didn't care. I just need to get this little guy outta here, and fast! I ran to the first place I could think of: the Accessory Shop. I flung the door open and went inside. "Nikki?!" Riku yelled from across the counter (A/N: y the hell is everyone yelling?!). I looked up at him, Heartless still in hand, and said a breathless, "Hey . . ." He ran to my side and looked at me. "My God, you're soaking wet!" he then shut the door and helped me over to the couch. He put a blanket around me as I sat down. It took him awhile to realize I had a Heartless in my hand. He jumped up in surprise. "AHHH! What are you doing with one of those? We gotta get that thing outta here before -" I cut him off abruptly "No! Please don't! This little guy was only looking for me, he has no intention of harming other people." He looked down on me. "Yea but . . . " His eyes widened. "Whoa, what happened here?" he asked, extending his hand to touch the cut on my arm. "Oh, I-its nothing, really . . ." I stuttered, placing my hand over the wound. "Nothing my foot! We better wrap that up before it gets infected. " He then went behind the counter and shuffled around some things.  
  
  
  
I sat quietly for a moment as the young Heartless slept in my lap. Why was he doing this? Why was he caring for me? No one has ever done this for me before. Not even Leon or Shitori, or even . . . . "Here we go! Found it!" he said as he popped up with a roll cloth bandages. He kneeled next to me and started wrapping the bandage around my arm. It did sting a little and the blood did seep through, but otherwise it was fine. I started, "You know, you really don't -" He cut me off. "Did you know you really made my day when you smiled this morning?" This shocked me. "Really?" He finished the last of the bandaging and smiled at me. "Yep. Cause I was the first person to see you smile, right?" I nodded; amazed that he said that about me. "And you're much more prettier when you smile like that ya kno." His lopsided grin widened slightly. I blushed slightly and stammered, "T-thank you . . . "  
  
  
  
God, why was I feeling like this? My heart is racing and my cheeks are flushed. I feel all jittery and nervous now. And this silence is so awkward and nerve-racking. Whats happening to me?  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, the room was pitch-black. I squealed slightly, "Whats going on?" Riku's voice came beside me, "Guess the power went out." I stood up and tried to look around me, but I couldn't it was too dark. "I should look for some candles or something. " I said walking forward only to come crashing to the ground and something broke my fall.  
  
  
  
The lights soon flickered on and I could now clearly see that I had landed on Riku. I was kneeling on top of him, my face right above his. Drops of water from my loose hair fell upon his flushed face as he stared up at me with wide eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, I starting leaning in. My God . . . .Was I going to kiss him? I couldn't stop myself and soon my lips met his. His lips were soft and warm, sending a slight shiver down my spine. I was kinda afraid he would push me away, but he didn't, he simply deepened the kiss. He put his hands on my waist as I leaned in closer and cupped his face in my hands. The kiss seemed to go on forever. I didn't want it to end. For once I felt like I was wanted in this world. Like, I was no longer the unwanted child . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Wai! I wrote the kiss all by myself and I think I did ok! The next chap should be up in a day or 2.  
  
  
  
BTW, my friend Kelsey sayz I'm a perverted lil girl. Do u guys think I'm perverted?? 


	8. Chapter 6: Riku: The Birth of Happiness

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! As you all know, school has started up again and I am very busy trying to get my grades up before my semester report card comes! SO I will be making this fic update once every 3 ½ weeks, because I'm very behind on my math homework and my mom is threatening me to get a tutor (yea right!).  
  
Oh and also I have been noticing that the story is a bit rushed and there's a reason for that. I am trying very hard to get this half of the story done so I can write the sequel. 'Cause honestly, I only wrote this so I could write the sequel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At The End Of the Stars  
  
By: Witch Baby  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Riku: The Birth of Happiness  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Riku . . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Many weeks past after our first kiss in the accessory shop, and Nikki and I soon started going steady. I loved everyday that came after that day in the accessory shop, I wanted to spend every second with her from then on. So I did. I learned so much about during those happy days. I learned that her favorite color is blue; she loves rainy days while everyone else hates them; she thinks people think too much and should keep their pathetic thoughts to themselves; and that many people that she trusts make her feel uncomfortable like Leon while people that irritate her make her right at home like Aerith. I also just recently found out that I used to be the only person that could make her smile. She smiles almost constantly now that it sometimes gets her into trouble.  
  
  
  
We would walk around the districts holding hands and window-shopped. We would 'shop' for shoes and clothes and, very rarely, jewelry. "Oh Riku, look!" she exclaimed one day as we were walking through the Second District of town. We had just passed the hat shop were we had made fun of some of the people that were trying on hats when we came in front of the window to the jewelry store. She ran over and peered in as I slowly followed behind her. "What is it, Nikki?" I asked as I looked in as well, trying to see what the girl was amazed at. There on display was a gold necklace in the shape of a heart with a demon wing on one side and an angel wing on the other. I glanced over at Nikki; her eyes were wide and a large smile was plastered in her face. "It's gorgeous . . . . " she gasped, pressing her face closer against the glass. I looked once more at the golden pendant and saw the price below it. 15, 000 Munnies for a worthless accessory that had no meaning what so ever. But, it seemed so important to her, I mean, the way she's looking at it right now is strange. Its like she's never seen a piece of jewelry before. I took the time to soak in an idea.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Nikki, its getting late don't ya think?" I quickly ask, trying to divert her attention.  
  
  
  
Startled, she looked up at me, as if coming out of a trance, "huh? Oh, yea I guess it is, huh?" I wrap my arm around her shoulders and lead her away from the window. "We better get back to the hotel then!" I say with a grin on my face. I see her glance back at the window and then look at me. "Yea, we really should." She said, with a melancholy look on her face "I got training with Leon tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Oh with your magic?"  
  
  
  
"Yea, yea. He says that since I don't have a weapon I have to focus most, if not all, of my energy into my magic."  
  
  
  
"Harsh."  
  
  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
  
  
When we reached the hotel I dropped her off in the Blue room. "Where are you going?" she asked as she sat on the bed taking off her shoes. "Oh, nowhere special! Just gonna take a walk." I said swiftly, walking out of the door. "Well ok, but come back soon! You need your rest too, ya know!" she yelled after me.  
  
  
  
I ran through the cobble stone streets of Traverse Town to the Jewelry shop. I quickly went inside and asked the sales clerk for the necklace in the window. He got it and voluntarily gift wrapped it for me. I paid and thanked him and quickly rushed back to the hotel.  
  
  
  
I slowly opened the door, letting a small creak come form the hinges, and quietly walked in. I gently sat on the bed where Nikki was sleeping and proceeded to take off my shoes. I then placed the bag with the necklace in it on the nightstand and then pulled up the covers and slid into bed with Nikki. Throughout the night, all I could think about was how she would react when she saw what I got her.  
  
~*~@morning@~*~  
  
  
  
"Nikki, Nikki, Nikki!" I whispered as I gently shook her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. Her red eyes fluttered open as she yawned and sleepily said, "What do you want?" I smiled and took the bag that I was hiding behind my back in front of me, "Ta-dah!" I said triumphantly as she stared at the bag and blinked. "For-for me?" she asked shyly. I grinned and nodded, I knew she was going to love this. She took the bag and opened it, taking out a long, slender case she once again looked at me in confusion. Her lean fingers carefully removed the bow around it and opened the case slowly. A small gasp came from her, I knew it! "Riku! Its-its beautiful! And you bought this for me?!" she exclaimed holding up the pendant carefully in her hands. "Yep! And it took nearly all of my munny to buy!" I said holding up my wallet to show her I only had about 50 munnies left. "Riku, you really shouldn't have. . . ." I cut her off. "Of course I did." I took the pendant from her and proceeded to put it around her neck. Reaching behind her I tried to open the clasp of the chain. "I only want to see you happy from now on. I hate to see you sad or depressed." I caught the faint smell of her perfume. It smelled like cherries. The way our first kissed tasted like. That was the scent and taste of Nikki Nagashima, my girlfriend . . . . Girlfriend. .. . . . .Girlfriend. Huh, funny as it sounds, I can never get used to that word. No matter how many times I say it, it doesn't seem real. Almost like, like a dream. . . . ."Riku? Riku?" Nikki's voice snaps me back into reality. She looks at me questionably and blinks. "You ok?" I shake my head clear of my thoughts. "Yea I'm just fine." She smiles her angelic-like smile and grabs my hand. "Good! Let's go see how it looks!" She pulls me up to the vanity as she twirls around in her tank top and flannel pants PJs. The necklace rests peacefully on her collarbone as she gently traces her fingers over the golden chain holding up the demon/angel-winged heart. A small smile plays on her lips as she looks at her reflection in the mirror. "Arigatou, my Riku-kun. . . ." she speaks her Japanese language and turns to me "This is the best gift anyone has ever given to me." I smile and walk up to her, cupping her face in my left hand and holding and caressing her hands with my right. "No, thank you. You are the best gift ever." I then pull her into a deep kiss as a familiar taste fills my mouth. . . . Cherries. . . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-sy! I am such a cheesy writer after 12 AM, I swear. . . . . . I hope you like this chap cause I didn't. Don't ask me why. . . . .. **yawn** I gotta go to bed. See ya soon. 


End file.
